


Streets We Walk

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Violence, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin finds himself tricked into prostitution by a pimp named Minho. Minho feels that there's a need to 'test the goods'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taemin hates nights like this.

 

It's drizzling outside and while any logical person would be inside for such weather, Taemin is not. Instead the seventeen year old is standing out in the middle of the rain, wet to the bone and freezing his miniskirt off. The sheer black pantyhose do little to warm Taemin's legs and he buries his nose deeper into his thin coat. The material in Taemin's only source of protection from the wind is poor. With the passing of each late August night, the temperature in Seoul continues to drop. The rain is starting to pick up now but Taemin still makes no move to go inside.

 

"Hey bitch." A female voice, low and raspy, calls out to the teenager. Taemin keeps his nose tucked in his coat but lifts his eyes in acknowledgement. A twenty-something year old woman with smeared lipstick and chunky boots makes her way over.

 

"Hey. Jonghyun got you working late tonight?" Upon closer look Taemin realizes the girl has been crying. Taemin displays no concern.

 

"There's a group of girls 'round the other end by the McDonalds. Tiffany's already picked up like five customers from off of the street. You want to come?" The woman lights up a cigarette and offers Taemin a drag that he takes gratefully. Numb fingers cradle the flimsy thing and a slight shiver works it's way through Taemin's body.

 

"Sica, you know I can't." Taemin sends the woman an accusing glare and she holds up her hands in defense.

 

Jessica knows well enough by now why Taemin can't simply come around to the other side of the truck stop with her. While Jessica and the rest of Jonghyun's girls hang out front by the main entrance, Taemin can't bring himself to. Taemin doesn't think that he'd be able to handle the curious looks of children as they went inside for McDonalds or the glares from commuters getting their morning cup of coffee at Starbucks. Taemin doesn't think that he has the balls to just stand out there in the open for the entire world to see. But most of all, Taemin doesn't think he wants to know how furious Minho would be if he left him.

 

"You know I can't leave Minho." Taemin whispers, tucking a long loose strand of black hair behind his ear. "Besides, three o'clock is when my man from Hanaro Mart normally comes by."

 

"Minho still knocking you around as much?" Jessica’s eyes are concerned but curious. Taemin can only bit his lip and shrug a little.

 

"The offer from Jonghyun is still open. You know you'd like it better than working for Minho. Jonghyun sets us up in a motel and everything! Does Minho do that for you?"

 

"Sica not tonight." Taemin's look turns dark. "He's watching me tonight. Thinks I've been stealing profits."

 

"You, the little girl scout? Bullshit." Jessica scoffs. "Taemin you are many things but one of them is definitely not a liar."

 

"He's just making sure. When I was on my own, my last three customers shorted me."

 

“Man’s a bastard.” Jessica tosses her cigarette onto the ground and stubs it out with her heel. “You’re going to end up dead one day.”

 

“Jessica, just go.” Taemin’s tone is no longer as welcoming to the woman and Jessica senses it.

 

“Fine.” Jessica scowls. She turns to leave but not before shouting over her shoulder, “Tell Minho I say hi and for him to rot in Hell.”

 

Taemin watches the woman leave, taking in everything from the manner in which her hips swing to the slight limp she’s taken on. Taemin hugs his own jacket tighter around himself, upper body warm but legs bared for display. Legs are what really bring the customers in. It could be snowing outside and Taemin would still be wearing that damn miniskirt. Jessica’s form finally disappears back around the truck stop and Taemin is finally left seemingly alone in the back parking lot. While the front parking lot is for travelers and commuters, the back lot is where all of the trucks and commercial vehicles park. This particular truck spot, beneath the nose of carsick tourists, is also part of the largest prostitution ring in South Korea. 

 

The blinding headlights of an eighteen-wheeler finally pulls up and Taemin’s back stiffens instinctively. The teenager quickly shakes himself of his fear and begins to make his way over to the truck. The driver inside is already waiting, a long time customer that knows the deal, as Taemin’s bony hips jut out like a supermodel’s when he walks. Growing up in the borough of Dongbong-gu, Taemin’s natural walk did not look like this. Instead the boy normally slouched, curling into his body, with his head ducked. However, while at work, Taemin was expected to put on a show. If Taemin didn’t perform, Minho got mad. And when Minho got mad, Taemin experienced the man’s wrath firsthand. 

 

“Hey there little girl.” The truck driver pops open the door to the main compartment. “What’s a sweet little thing like you doing out here by yourself?”

 

“I’m lost.” Taemin grasps his hands behind his back and slumps a little. The dark haired teen then makes a point of directing a pathetic pout up at the man. The sight has the man flushing with arousal and Taemin resists the urge to wrinkle his nose.

 

“Why don’t you get into my truck?” The man smiles and extends a hand for Taemin to take. “I’ll help you find your mommy and daddy.”

 

“Mommy said not the talk to strangers. Mommy said that bad things happen to little girls when they leave with strangers.” The lines sound like something out of a bad porno but Taemin’s so immune to this all that he doesn’t even care. Taemin has a variety of characters for role-playing memorized. The boy is simply running a script now, something thought out in advanced and well worded, and it seems to be working quite effectively on the customer.

 

“Get in my truck, girl. I’ll help you find your mommy and daddy.”

 

“Do you have candy?” Taemin’s face even blushes a little as he says this.

 

“Y-yeah. Now get in my truck.” The man’s breath hitches and Taemin sighs, stepping up on the big ladder into the truck. The area is crammed and the customer’s round beer belly doesn’t help with the fact. Nevertheless, Taemin manages to crawl around the man and plop into the seat besides him. As soon as Taemin is seated, the man is launching himself at the boy.

 

The teen simply rolls his eyes as the truck driver paws at his clothes like a wild animal. The pantyhose are roughly tugged off, followed by the winter coat, the miniskirt, a tank top, and finally Taemin’s lacey underwear that’s meant for women. Taemin may look like a girl with his smudged black eye shadow and long silky hair, but the item between Taemin’s spread legs is clearly not.

 

This however does not slow the man down. He knows that Taemin’s really a guy but doesn’t care the slightest as long as he can shove his dick into a hole. This is another reason that Taemin refuses to go to Jonghyun. All of Jonghyun’s whores are women, women that stand by the side of the road and entice men to take them back to the motel Jonghyun has set up. Taemin has only been mistaken for a girl twice before and the angry men’s surprise was not something Taemin wanted to relive. They’d call him a ‘fairy’ and a ‘faggot’ and a ‘deceitful little bitch’. The teen had then been beaten within an inch of his life, both times, and still had the scars to prove it.

 

“I was so hard the entire ride down here.” The customer rasps against Taemin’s neck as chubby fingers tangle in the boy’s hair. “Just thinking about getting inside that tight little ass. Are you going to cry for me? Are you going to cry little girl when I shove my fat dick inside of you?”

 

“You lied! Mommy said to avoid bad people you like you! Let me go!” Taemin gives a halfhearted slap to the man’s wandering hand. The truck driver simply laughs as he unzips the front of his jeans. The pathetic fat little thing that comes out does not even deserve in the descriptive word of ‘cock’. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard girl.” The man’s just a little too excited and Taemin frowns.

 

“Condom.” Taemin drops out of character immediately. The cold tone to the teen’s voice is a complete one eighty from his previous one and it takes a minute for the customer to catch up.

 

“What?”

 

“Condom.” Taemin says again, eyes blank. “You know the deal. You either fuck me with a condom or I get the hell out. Don’t even try and think of stopping me, Minho’s with me tonight.”

 

“Condom? Condom, right.” The man opens the glove compartment and rummages around for the small square packet. The man’s brow creases in worry and Taemin cannot help but hope that the man has run out. The boy’s already had four customers for the night and his rear is killing him. However just as Taemin is about to redress, the man emerges with a victorious sound.

 

“Got it!” The truck driver looks to Taemin for approval and Taemin simply smiles sweetly. 

 

“Oh no! Mommy told me what those things are!”

* * *

Finally after an hour of being drilled into upholstery, Taemin stumbles from the truck. The windows have fogged from the activities of the two passengers inside and Taemin breaths the fresh night air in deep. The teen’s hair is slightly mussed, but with one swipe of a sweaty hand, the locks fall smooth once more.

 

A figure is waiting outside at the foot of the truck when Taemin reemerges. The man is none other than twenty-six year old Choi Minho and the expression on his face is not a friendly one. 

 

“Hey bitch, where’s my money? You count it?” Minho barks as Taemin steps down from the vehicle besides him. Taemin barely even has time to answer before Minho is slapping the poor boy across the face, _hard_. Taemin reels in pain but does not even whimper as he hands the bills over. 

 

“Taemin? Everything okay out there?” The truck driver’s curious head pokes out from a rolled down window.

 

“I’m fine.” Taemin answers quickly, ducking his head as the customer stares at him. Taemin knows what he looks like when standing besides Minho. At least when Taemin is standing out in the parking lot alone, he can pretend that he lost his keys when curious eyes watch him. But there is no fooling anyone when Taemin, young Taemin in his miniskirt and pantyhose, is standing next to Choi Minho. 

 

Taemin can practically see the fear in the man’s eyes as he looks Minho over and Taemin doesn’t blame him, Minho’s a scary bastard. The pimp’s black hair is closely trimmed with designs shaved into the sides and he carries himself like he means business. Taemin watches the truck driver’s eyes move from Minho’s expensive Rolex watch to the fat sparkling diamond stud on his left ear. Taemin watches the truck driver’s eyes take in Minho’s muscled form beneath the pimp’s baggy jeans to the tight wife-beater Minho wears over it. Taemin can feel the truck driver’s eyes then turn to him and Taemin blushes. The teen looks like exactly what he is when he’s standing next to Minho, a cheap whore. A cheap whore whose outfit mostly consists of clothes from Costco. 

 

“He done fucking you?” Minho’s eyes flash up to the driver.

 

“Y-yeah.” The man says unsure of how to respond.

 

“Then get the fuck out of my lot. You’re blocking traffic and I’m going to squeeze another customer out of this bitch before the night is over.” Minho is aggressive in everything he does and the driver immediately backs down.

 

“Yeah…sorry. So I’ll be heading back this way once my run is done. Around three maybe?”

 

“Yeah whatever just your truck out of my spot.” Minho glares before returning to counting the money. The pimp checks it once, twice, and a third time just to be sure that Taemin hasn’t pocketed anything for himself. Then the eighteen-wheeler is pulling away to park off towards the back of the lot for a good night’s sleep. Taemin’s night however is far from over.

 

“More?” Taemin’s voice comes out in a soft whisper. Minho looses count of how many bills are in his hand and he cruses.

 

“What did you say to me bitch?” Minho barks and Taemin’s blood begins to pump a bit faster. “What did you just ask me?”

 

“Another customer, Minho? I’ve already had five counting that last guy.” Taemin picks up his gaze barely in time to see Minho’s hand shoot out. The teen gasps, nails clawing at Minho’s hand that is now closed around his throat.

 

“Are you fucking back-talking to me? Tell me you’re not fucking back-talking me. Taemin? Tell me that you just didn’t fucking back-talk to me.” Minho’s dark brown eyes appear more black than brown. The pressure around Taemin’s throat has the teen struggling to force out the words.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it hyung!” Taemin whines, windpipe slowly closing off. 

 

The teen begins to thrash in the older man’s hold as Minho cuts off Taemin’s air supply. Long nails dig into Minho’s skin as the pimp watches Taemin’s face turn purple. Fear is coursing through Taemin’s body, the fear that he’s finally pushed Minho too far and that the man’s had it with him. The only glimmer of hope that Taemin has is how Minho seems to be getting aroused at how Taemin’s eyes are wide with panic. The man leans forward and presses his nose to Taemin’s hair, inhaling deeply, before grunting in pleasure. Then suddenly the pressure is gone and Taemin is left to fall onto the wet asphalt. The teenager lands on his knees, gasping for breath and breaking into tears. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Taemin whimpers, crawling forward and latching onto Minho’s leg. He presses a series of small desperate kisses to the pimp’s jeans and begs for forgiveness. “I’m sorry hyung. Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“I’ve just about had it with your shit. My fucking money is disappearing. I’ve got Kim Jonghyun and ten others to compete against. The last thing I need right now is a mouthy little bitch who needs her mouth filled just to shut up.” Minho lashes out, kicking Taemin from him. The teen cries out in pain when Minho’s sneaker hits him square in the ribs and he falls to the ground once more. The boy is a quivering mess on the ground now, exhaustion and malnutrition leaving his body weak.

 

“Get the fuck up.” Minho sneers, “Get the fuck up. Taemin? Taemin, did you hear me? Get the fuck up. I’ll fucking pop a cap in your ass if you don’t get up right now! Taemin!”

 

Minho’s right hand dives beneath his shirt and pulls out a Walther P99 semi-automatic. The movement is a familiar one in the corner of Taemin’s eye and the teen cries out.

 

“Yuri did it!” Taemin screams, holding his arms above his head. Minho’s face drops and he jabs Taemin’s shoulder roughly with the gun.

 

“What?”

 

“No. No I can’t. She told me not to tell. She said she’d kill me if I told.” Taemin is sobbing now and Minho can only roll his eyes. 

 

When Minho was twenty-three and already a few years into having a steady stream of customers, he decided to branch out with his selection of girls. Up until then, Minho was known for specializing in pretty blondes (all of them dyed) that were good at sucking cock. It was during this time that Minho got the brilliant idea to add some underage jailbait to the group. He’d originally planned on nabbing this sixteen-year-old girl that was currently working the street corner without a pimp, when he’d spotted Taemin. Lee Taemin was a fourteen-year-old ward of the state that had nowhere to go since Taemin had a tendency to run from his foster homes. It had been all too easy.

 

_“Hey kid.” A voice called and Taemin turned around in confusion. Taemin was currently walking along the sidewalk, headed to a laundromat, when a sleek looking Cadillac Escalade pulled up along side him._

 

Taemin’s back immediately stiffened, all too familiar with gang violence in these parts. The child was just about to make a run for it when the voice called out to him again.

 

“Hey kid I’m not gonna shoot ya. Come over here.” A black tinted window rolled down to reveal the smiling face of a boy that appeared harmless. Taemin couldn’t help the small stutter that his heart gave as he gazed at the rather attractive man in the expensive looking car. The man’s long brown hair was skillfully swept around his face in loose waves and Taemin was immediately impressed, thinking this older boy as cool.

 

“What do you want?” Despite Taemin’s growing crush, he was no fool. Taemin knew what happened to homeless kids like him on the street. “I’m not part of any gang if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just passing through so leave me alone.”

 

“Kid, I’m not part of a gang. I’m simply stopping to ask if you’re alright.” The man’s eyes were a happy warm color of brown that seemed to pierce Taemin’s broken soul. The boy muttered something under his breath when the man spoke again. “What?”

 

“I said,” Taemin spoke up, “What does it matter to you?”

 

“What does it matter to me?” The man smiled at Taemin’s sharp tongue, “Here I am, driving alone and minding my own business, when I spot this fifteen-year-old kid who looks like he just got the shit beat out of him and you ask me why I’m concerned? What happened to you, kid? Older brother knock you around good?”

 

“No. I don’t have an older brother. I got beat up by some guys that live on my street. Not like it’s any of your business though.” Taemin glared before he started walking off again. 

 

“Hey! Hey kid!” The man called after the boy, car rolling slowly down the street so that he could talk to Taemin. “I’m just trying to help. I’ll be honest…you like hell right now.”

 

“I don’t need your charity! And what are you, driving around in a ride like that in this neighborhood? Some sort of pimp?” The man could only smile at Taemin’s word and shake his head. 

 

“I just so happen to run my own construction company. Pardon me if I’m not allowed to lavish myself with a car every once in a while. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t need some help or anything.”

 

“I already said that I don’t need your help!” Taemin screamed, hands clenching around the broken backpack in his grip.

 

“What happened to your backpack? Why you carrying it like that?” The man asked, car still rolling along slowly as Taemin continued walking.

 

“It’s broken, asshole. One of the guys from earlier grabbed me by it and broke the strap.”

 

“You want a new one?”

 

“What?” Taemin’s head picked up as he eyed the man uneasily. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

“The name’s Minho. Choi Minho.” The man smiled, tipping his baseball cap as if greeting a lady. “And you are?”

 

“Taemin.” The kid sneered, feet pausing. Minho’s car rolled to a stop besides the child standing on the sidewalk.

 

“Well Taemin,” Minho smiled, “Can you lay concrete?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Can you lay concrete? Can you use a hammer? Do you know how to read blue prints?” 

 

“N-no.” Taemin’s face pulled into a frown, distrusting this strange man. “Why would I know how to do that?”

 

“Because I can give you a job with my construction company if you’d like. It’d give you some steady income and maybe buy you some decent clothes. Where do you live? I’ll swing by and ask your parents if it’s okay with them.”

 

“I don’t have parents.” Taemin snapped. Minho blinked at the violent reaction before Taemin’s face was pulling into something softer. “I’ve got nowhere to stay. It’s just me.”

 

“You wanna learn how to lay tiles? It’s an easy enough job and I’ll pay you ten an hour.”

 

“T-ten an hour?” Taemin’s mouth dropped open. “Are you shitting me?”

 

“No, I am not ‘shitting’ you.” Minho’s smile had grown larger now. The man in the car was a spider. A spider that woven a enticing web that glittered with morning dew drops and was now luring the clueless butterfly towards it. Once caught, the spider would then tie the butterfly up tight and suck out its blood.

 

“What’s the catch?” Taemin was still a little skeptical but his guard was definitely lowered now.

 

“No catch. I need me some summer workers. You want the job or not?” Minho said, now sounding as if he could really care less if Taemin came with him. Just like that Minho had dangled something desirable in front of Taemin and was now coldly threatening to take it away.

 

“No! I want it! I want the job!” Taemin said, taking a step forward as if Minho would speed away at any moment. Minho grinned. The butterfly was now fluttering around the web in curiosity.

 

“Alright then kid.” Minho said leaning across the passenger side to open the door, “Get in.”

* * *

“Why are we here?” Taemin asked looking to Minho questioningly. The pair was currently walking in a cheap looking motel. The vacancy sign was flickering in need of a bulb change and the man at the concierge desk didn’t even give Taemin a second look. Taemin knew something was up. Taemin was clearly far too young to be hanging out with a guy around Minho’s age and Minho was far too young to Taemin’s father. Why hadn’t the man said anything?

 

“I just need to meet my business partner for a quick meeting. I’ll introduce you to him since you’re working for the company now.” Minho smiled; pocketing the key the concierge gave him.

“Oh. Okay.” The boy followed the older man down the hall and into a hotel room. There inside is an older man with teeth that remind Taemin of a rabbit’s. The man didn’t look like a construction worker (although neither did Minho now that Taemin thought about it) but rather looked like he should be a rapper or something.

 

“Onew, my man.” Minho smiled, extending a hand. The two grasped hands before pulling one another into a hug that pressed their shoulder together. Taemin could only snicker, recognizing the awkward gesture as a man hug. The other man’s eyes flickered down to Taemin and now the smile is instantly wiped off Taemin’s face.

 

“Who’s this?” Onew asked, nodding towards Taemin. Taemin doesn’t like the dark look in the man eyes and he stepped behind Minho for protection. The sign of weakness had the older man barking out a gruff laugh.

 

“This is Taemin. I told you that I’d been looking some more help.” Minho’s hands tightened around Taemin’s shoulders and shoved him front and center. “Taemin say hi.”

 

“Hi.” Taemin whispered, eyes downcast. Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong here and Taemin could feel it.

 

“How old are you?” Onew’s eyes landed on Taemin’s tiny hips and the boy squirmed.

 

“Fourteen.” Taemin said and he felt Minho’s hands tighten in surprise.

 

“Fourteen?” Minho asked, looking down at Taemin in wonder. Taemin could help but think that Minho looked like a little kid that just won a prize at a fair.

 

“Y-yes. Is that a problem?”

 

“No I think you’re going to be the answer to our problems.” Onew laughed and Taemin stared at him in confusion.

 

“How so?”

 

“You ever suck cock, Taemin?” Minho’s breath picked up a little and Taemin whirled around in shock.

 

“What?” The boy’s eyes were wide, hoping that he heard wrong or that Minho’s words came out worded incorrectly.

 

“Have you ever sucked a cock?” Minho repeated, eyes narrowing into a leer. 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Onew shut the curtains.” Minho instructed and Taemin’s stomach dropped. The child made a bolt for the door only to find that it was locked. Taemin couldn’t get out unless he had the key. What kind of a motel still used actual metal keys?

 

“Get away from me!” Taemin warned, backing up against the door.

 

“Baby, come here.” Minho smiled, opening his arms wide in welcome.

 

“Stop right there! I’ll scream for help! I swear I will!”

 

“Baby, no one is going to hear you and if they do they won’t care.” Minho was shaking his head as Onew tugged the curtains closed. Taemin’s heart was now beating wildly in his chest and he whimpered.

 

“Get away from me.” Taemin’s eyes are wide as Minho bravely strode up to him. The older man let his hand fly and Taemin screamed as he fell back into the door. Then Minho was pulling out a gun and Taemin shut immediately.

 

“Now listen here.” Minho’s voice was full of venom as his free hand shot out to grab a fistful of Taemin’s hair. He gave the boy’s hair a good yank and Taemin yelped in pain when his hair was pulled too roughly. 

 

“You are going to suck that man’s dick. You are going to suck it like you’re angry at it and you are going to moan the whole time. Got it cupcake?” Minho’s eyes were no longer warm but cold and full of something sinister.

 

“You can’t do this! I’ll call the police! I’ll call the cops and-” But before Taemin could finish, Minho’s slamming his gun against the side of Taemin’s head. Taemin cried out and Minho watched the stream of blood that now was sliding down from the boy’s hairline.

 

“You will do it! You’ll do it or I’ll blow your fucking head off. Do you hear me? I’ll blow your fucking head off!” Minho shouted while Onew stood in the background smiling the whole time.

 

“No.” Taemin’s eyes were pleading, “No please. I won’t tell anyone! Just please! Please don’t make me.”

 

“Do it.” Minho’s eyes were cold as he grabbed Taemin by the wrist and threw him down. Taemin fell onto his hands and knees before Onew was stepping up in front of him. 

 

“Open up cupcake.” Onew smirked, grabbing Taemin under the jaw. The boy was crying now as he gazed up at the man in fear.

 

“Please don’t do this.” Taemin pleaded but Onew was shaking his head ‘no’. 

 

“Tell me how good he is and then I’ll judge.” Minho said, stepping up behind Taemin. The man’s knees dug into the boy’s back and now Taemin was pinned between the two men. Minho grabbed Taemin’s head to hold him steady as Onew unzipped his jeans.

 

“No.” Taemin’s protests had been reduced to soft whispers. “No please.”

 

“Hold him.” Onew said. The man’s most lethal weapon stood out proudly from between the ‘v’ of the man’s pants. 

 

“I am.” Minho snarled, fingers forcing Taemin’s head to remain still.

 

“No! No please!” Taemin’s cries started up again with a new energy as he took in the sight of Onew’s leaking member. “Please!”

 

“Just shut up already.” Minho snapped, giving Taemin’s head a rough jerk, “God you’re a whiny little bitch aren’t you?”

 

“No! No please!” Taemin screamed. Minho’s hips pressed up against the back of his head as the man’s fingers clenched around the boy’s jaw to hold his mouth open. Taemin could no longer form comprehensible words while being held like this and Onew sighed in mock relief.

 

“Alright there.” Onew breathed in excitement, guiding his member closer to the boy’s mouth. “Let’s see what you can do.”

 

Taemin’s fingers could only dig painfully into the thick denim material of Minho’s pants when Onew jammed his cock down his throat. The thing was monstrously large, even by adult standards, and it’s the biggest thing that Taemin has ever swallowed. The boy choked against the object being forced down his throat and Onew moaned as Taemin’s throat closed around him.

 

“Jesus.” Onew swore, hands coming up to grab at Taemin’s hair. Minho’s fingers were still holding Taemin’s jaw tightly so that the boy’s mouth was more like an open cavern. It only made it a better fuck hole in Onew’s mind.

 

“Agh! Ah!” Taemin’s whimpers were ignored as the men started discussing business.

 

“Wet?” Minho asked.

 

“Yeah nice and sloppy.” Onew moaned, pumping his hips forward a bit. Taemin gagged around him and the older man smiled. “Yeah real nice and wet.”

 

“Vacuum?”

 

“Hmm pretty good. He still has a lot to learn. Due to his age his mouth is a little small for my tastes. I can’t even get all the way in there or I think he’ll choke to death.”

 

“Then let’s try it.” Was Minho’s remark and Onew chuckled.

 

“You ready?” The man directed down at the child that was currently attached to his cock. “I’m going to see how far down in ya I can get.”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened in a plea of resistance but Minho was already tipping the boy’s head back. The skin on Taemin’s neck was pulled taut, throat swallowing, as the boy could now see Minho’s face. The man’s eyes were trained on Taemin’s fearful face and Taemin glared back at the man that he was foolish enough to trust.

 

“Here we go.” Onew sung. Taemin closed his eyes as hands were all over his face now, urging or caressing him.

 

Then Taemin felt it. The large swelling warmth that pushed so far down his throat that Taemin could not breath. The wet velvet walls that were the back of Taemin’s throat, spasmed around Onew’s cock. The sensation felt wonderful. Both men watched as Taemin’s lips were spread wide to accommodate Onew’s large girth. Both men’s eyes were watching how the boy’s throat struggled uselessly around the piece of flesh. Both men were watching how saliva slipped out of the side of the poor boy’s mouth, as the man’s cock was jammed down the child’s throat.

 

“It’s like a fucking vag.” Minho smiled, “The way he’s all wet around you. It’s like fucking some wet bitch’s pussy and now she’s slimming all around you.”

 

“Oh fuck yes.” Onew moaned. “Suck me down.”

 

“You heard him.” Minho growled, slapping Taemin upside the head. “Suck him down bitch.”

 

Taemin didn’t understand what that meant and Minho sighed in frustration. It didn’t matter to Onew though, because the wet tightness around his dick was almost good as being inside of a woman. The man’s hips began to rock backwards and forwards into his victim’s mouth. Driving down the boy’s throat as if Onew were plowing the boy’s rear. The worst part was, with each thrust Taemin’s head was sent backwards only to meet Minho’s hips that moved forward to meet him. Minho seemed to have gotten hard from their little show.

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck.” Onew’s breath hitched as his hips slammed forward. Taemin could only wince as the man’s balls slapped against his chin and at the sour salty taste of precum. Taemin could smell the man’s musty natural scent and feel the slightest bit of stubble bumping the tip of his nose. Seemed Onew was need of a shave.

 

“Here it comes!” Onew warned before he was throwing his head back in pleasure. An explosion of hot sticky fluid was shot into the boy’s mouth and now Taemin struggled with all that he had. The boy was slamming backwards against Minho but the man was already letting go of the boy. Taemin fell to the floor and coughed violently as a mouthful of semen dribbled down his chin. 

 

“So?”

 

“Eight out of ten. He needs work but he’s a keeper.” Onew tucked himself back into his pants. 

 

“Hmm.” Minho hummed, watching as Taemin hacked on the floor. “My little bitch.”

 

“You going to train him or just send him out there?” Onew asked, really caring less what Minho decided to do with the boy.

 

“Think I’m just going to send him out. The whole little virgin thing is adorable.”

* * *

“You’re fucking lucky that you told me that.” Minho says, pocketing his gun. Taemin whimpers and the pimp is hauling his whore up by the arm.

 

“What are you going to do to her?”

 

“That’s none of your concern. You just be a good little bitch and suck cock when I tell you to.” Minho pats Taemin’s head as if a pup. The boy wrinkles his nose as his hair is messed up once more and then Minho is hugging Taemin to his body.

 

“H-hyung?” Taemin stutters. The man has his front pressed to Taemin’s and his hands on the seventeen-year-old’s rear, pulling their hips together.

 

“You didn’t break our rule did you?” Minho’s eyes are accusing.

 

“No!” Taemin cries out in shock. “Never Minho! Never!”

 

“Good.” Minho smiles. The pimp pulls his underage whore’s face closer to his so close that Taemin can feel Minho’s breath on his lips. Hooded eyes meet wide scared ones. Eyes of a person who has been hurt so much. Eyes that are eager to pleasure to avoid another strike of the hand.

 

“I’d never let anyone else.” Taemin’s eyes flutter and Minho’s hands give his rear a good squeeze.

 

“You’re mine. But you know that don’t you bitch?” Minho’s cheek brushes against Taemin’s and Taemin can feel the other man’s stubble against his face.

 

“I’d never let anyone else.” Taemin says what he knows Minho wants to hear. Minho’s eyes turn cold again when he pulls back to look the boy in the eyes.

 

“Don’t push it.” Minho growls before he is slamming his lips over Taemin’s. 

 

The boy leans all of his weight against his pimp so that Minho has to support him, he knows that Minho loves being in total control. Their mouths meet hungrily against one another with a few gnashes of teeth and biting of lips. All Taemin wants is to go home but he does not protest when Minho grabs his hand and drags it into his ridiculously baggy jeans.

 

“Hmm. You have such soft hands. You been lotioning every night like I tell you to?” Minho sighs as Taemin’s fingers curl around his half hard member. Taemin gives Minho a good hard tug and the pimp’s fingers, as strong as a basketball player’s, grab a piece of Taemin’s rear through his skirt.

 

“Yeah.” Taemin’s voice is all airy and weak. He gives Minho another good pump and the man’s hips rock forward into his hands. “And sometimes… when the other girls aren’t around… and I’m lotioning my hands…”

 

“Yeah?” Minho pants.

 

“I finger myself and pretend it’s you that’s fucking me.” Taemin makes of a point whimpering softly and Minho is coming.

 

“Ah shit.” Minho rasps, arms still holding Taemin against his body. “Ah fuck.”

 

“Take me home.” Taemin pleads, true intentions now coming out. All Taemin really wants to do is sleep. “Take me home and fuck me.”

 

“Not a chance.” Minho laughs weakly pushing away from Taemin. “We still have one more customer for the night.”

 

“Oh.” Taemin’s face drops and Minho slings an arm around his whore.

 

“We gotta go to that old motel down on Route 138.” Minho grins and Taemin is suddenly fourteen again. “You know the place.”

 

“Yeah I know it.” Taemin grumbles and Minho laughs.

 

“Don’t be so cold, baby. There’s a real nice man there for you. He’s missed you a lot and I think you’ll be happy to see him.”

 

“Fine.” All emotion leaves Taemin’s face as he becomes a blank slate. Minho grins and presses his mouth to the boy’s ear.

 

“Then I’ll take you home and fuck you like you asked me to.”

 

The butterfly is foolish enough to land on the spider’s web. It had looked so pretty and enticing with its many glittering jewels when it first landed but now the butterfly finds that it is stuck. It was so easily to initially land and yet when the creature wishes to leave, its feet seemed to be glued to the web. The more creature struggles the more the web tangles around the butterfly until it is totally unable to move. It is then, when the butterfly is trapped and helpless, that the spider moves in for the kill. The spider appreciates the butterfly’s beauty but hunger is the only thing on the predator’s mind now. The spider’s fangs will pierce the butterfly and suck it dry. The spider enjoys the butterfly’s beauty to the very end.

 

When all that is left of the vibrant creature is a dried out husk.


	2. Chapter 2

The sights that greet Taemin on Route 138 have not changed much over the years. As Taemin rests his head against the car window, the seventeen-year-old's dull eyes flicker at the few buildings they pass. The pavement is cracked, so the ride is rather bumpy, especially the further down the road they travel. An abandoned gun manufacturing factory disappears from Taemin's line of vision on the left as a rundown general store comes up ahead to Taemin's right. The night sky still hangs darkly overhead but Taemin knows it will only be a matter of hours before the sun bleeds over the horizon, bringing with it a new day and an opportunity for Taemin to catch up on his sleep.

 

The black SUV jolts as it drives over another pothole, probably faster than the speed limit will allow, but there are no police stationed in this area. The sudden lurch of the car sends Taemin flying up in his seat slightly before roughly depositing him back down. The sensation is enough to send a sword of pain up the boy's spine but his pained whimper goes unnoticed over the rap music that is cranked obscenely loud throughout the vehicle, subwoofers vibrating the inner cabin and Taemin's cranium. The volume of the music is quiet enough for Taemin to hear Minho's attempt at rapping along with the music but loud enough to not allow any conversation between the two. Minho prefers it this way.

 

Finally the Cadillac pulls into the familiar entrance of the scuzzy motel and the music is shut off. Minho then turns to Taemin, a smirk on his handsome face, and Taemin fumbles with the seatbelt a bit. Just as when Minho had brought Taemin here the first time, fear is lodged into the dark haired boy. The vacancy sign is still missing a light and the remaining few are flickering on and off again every few seconds. A stray cat runs across the parking lot directly in front of Minho's car and Taemin drops his head.

 

"You gonna behave tonight?" The pimp watches his whore with the intensity of a hawk.

 

"Are we going home after this?" Is Taemin's small response and Minho's smirk falters for a minute. A silence falls over the car then as Taemin refuses to meet his pimp's gaze and Minho lets out a frustrated sound when he runs his hands through his cornrows.

 

"What's up with you, huh?" Minho asks in a much softer, more pleasant, more caring, tone of voice that brings tears to Taemin's eyes. This is a side of Minho that rarely comes out and it saddens Taemin that he's being teased with such a preview now. This is the side of Minho that Taemin wished the twenty-six year old would always show towards him, although Taemin knows this is a foolish thing to wish for.

 

"I'm just..." Taemin finally musters up the courage to speak after a few moments, "I'm just so tired, Minho."

 

The boy turns to look at the older man fully and Minho is surprised at what he finds. Taemin's eyes are dulled without any trace of that shimmering mirth that normally is held in them, the boy's hair is a disheveled mess around his hallowed face, and the boy's skin has adopted an almost grey hue. The factors of malnutrition, sleep deprivation, and a total lack of will to continue onwards has left Taemin looking awful. Small bony shoulders sag as Taemin releases a tired sigh, back tensing as he waits for Minho's explosion of anger.

 

Whatever sympathy Minho had briefly felt is quickly swept away by Taemin's incorrect answer. The man's face hardens but he does not let his hand fly. Minho had already been careless enough and hit Taemin quite a few times that night and he didn't feel like further damaging the goods. A muscled arm reaches across the defeated boy to unlock the door before Taemin receives a rough shove to the shoulder.

 

"Get out." Minho snarls, hoping out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Taemin sluggishly crawls from the vehicle and gently closes the door behind him when Minho is upon him. The dark haired boy cannot contain the small moan that leaves his mouth when Minho's muscled frame presses up against his body.

 

Minho really has by far the best body out of every man that Taemin has ever slept with. Now given that Taemin's clientele were normally middle-aged truck drivers with beer guts, it was understandable why Taemin so highly admired Minho's physique. But it was widely known among Minho's workers, that he continually slept with Taemin despite the boy's young age. The boy had come to him at fourteen-years-old and was in need of some supervision. Something that Minho was more than willing to provide by having Taemin live with him... and by sharing the same bed.

 

"Minho, please." Taemin whispers, eyes falling shut as Minho's scent is all around him. Minho has the boy pinned up against the side of the car, arms forming a cage around Taemin's head, pelvis pushing into Taemin's hips. They're so intimately close and the younger cannot stop the odd fluttering in his stomach that he always gets around Minho.

 

"Onew's an important business partner, you got it? You don't even know half the shit he's done for you to make sure that you're properly protected. So you'd better be grateful tonight and suck his dick until he realizes how thankful you are." Minho grabs Taemin by the collar of his shirt and the teen mewls. 

 

"I will." Taemin's eyes remain trained downwards and Minho smirks, hooking a finger under the teen's chin so that he may look the other in the eyes. 

 

"We'll be in and out within an hour tops." Minho promises with a subtle to squeeze to Taemin's rear with his other hand. "Then we'll go home."

 

"Hmm." Taemin nods. Minho steps aside to allow the younger to lead the way. 

 

Just as when Taemin was fourteen, the man behind the front desk says nothing about Taemin and Minho's age difference as he hands over a room key. Then the pair is making their way down the stained-carpeted hallway until they reach the room that Taemin knows for a fact Onew will be waiting for them in. When they enter, Onew and Minho go through their ritual greeting of a handshake and man-mug as they always do. The curtains have been drawn over the windows in advance and the sheets to the bed have been pulled down to the foot. Taemin can only awkwardly stand there as the two men catch up.

 

"Hey there Taeminnie." Onew sends the teen a grin from across the room and Taemin is immediately walking over to join them, tucking himself beneath Minho's arm as a mark of possession. 

 

"Hi Jinki." Taemin uses the man's real name as he always has ever since hearing Minho accidently use it once. For some reason Taemin's greeting makes the almond eyed man laugh and the boy resists the urge to roll his eyes. The tight grip Minho has on Taemin's hipbone serves as a reminder to watch his manners.

 

"How are you doing kid? Minho treating you nice and good? You must be like fifteen now or something." Onew scans Taemin's body appreciatively from head to toe.

 

"I'm seventeen." Taemin replies dryly and the man whistles in wonder.

 

"Damn seventeen. Seventeen?" Onew looks to Minho for confirmation. "I'm getting fucking old if your sweet little ass is seventeen already. Shit man. One more year and you'll be legal. What's Minho gonna do then?" Taemin's shoulders tense at this question but the pimp is one step ahead of the teen as he squeezes Taemin's side reassuringly. 

 

"Taemin's tight enough to keep the costumers coming in even if he's not underage anymore. I'm thinking about holding off for a few years before getting some more jailbait. Kids are brats and difficult to handle. Taemin here was proof enough of that."

 

Onew throws his head back in another laugh as Taemin's face burns red in embarrassment. If it's one thing that Taemin hated most, it was being chastised by Minho as if he were Taemin's parent. But as the boy pouts, Minho is nodding towards the bed and Onew is grinning in agreement. The time for talk is over. Minho owes Onew after the man saved the pimp's ass from being arrested last month and he's going to use Taemin to make it up to the man.

 

"Tae, baby, why don't you show Onew how grateful you are for that nice thing he did last month?" Minho smiles sitting down the bed. "Onew, man, you're going to want to sit down."

 

The man can only raise an eyebrow in curiosity before he's joining Minho on the bed, curiosity further peeked when Taemin begins to strip himself. The teen sheds all of his clothing until he stands before the two men in the nude.

 

"Find a place and get comfortable." Minho instructs and Taemin nods obediently. The teen then plops himself into a nearby chair and stretches out his back briefly.

 

"What the fuck is he doing all the way over there?" Onew whispers, eyes narrowed in disappointment that the naked boy was so far away. 

 

"Just wait, man. God, we found out he could do this by mistake a few weeks ago. I was bending him in half when we fucking and this happened." Minho smirks as Taemin cracks his neck and rolls his head around.

 

"What?" Onew asks still confused.

 

But before Minho can explain any further, Taemin has ducked his head down and taken himself in his own mouth. Onew howls in praise and excitement as Taemin begins to stimulate himself. The boy sits in the chair, hunched over so that he is bent in half, arms gripping the arms of the piece, with his mouth perfectly housing his own manhood. The sight is both disturbing and arousing but it obviously has the latter effect on Onew as the man turns to Minho in shock.

 

"Holy shit." Onew swears as Taemin sucks dutifully away at himself.

 

"He's fucking something else isn't he?" Minho grins, lazily falling back on the bed and opening his pants. The pimp's cock springs half aroused out from his pants and Minho throws his head back in a moan as he begins to pump himself. 

 

Across the room Taemin struggles to crane his neck down far enough. The position isn't particularly comfortable but idea of the action arouses Taemin like no other. The teen breathes shallowly through his nose as he gives his cock a good lick. The dual sensation of being able to taste himself and experiencing being licked makes the boy's head swim. 

 

"Fuck yeah." Minho grunts from across the room and Taemin goes down a little deeper. Because its his own body, Taemin has master control over himself thus allowing him go deeper than he dare with others simply because he knows when his limit is.

 

Heavy shallow intakes of breath through the nose fill the air as Taemin bobs down a little further. Saliva is gathering at the sides of the boy's mouth and he grips the chair a little tighter. Taemin has managed to full arouse himself now and he breathes shallowly again, struggling to obtain oxygen in his odd position. Taemin's back muscles pull uncomfortably but the pleasure outweighs the pain.

 

"Jesus." Onew whispers, hand moving steadily in his pants. Minho lays perched on one elbow besides him, dark eyes never leaving Taemin's form.

 

Taemin can feel it. The hot hard meat of his flesh as it pushes into his mouth. His tongue laves at it, careful so that his teeth do not scrap himself, rewarding the head with a strong good lick. Taemin can taste himself, the salty mixture that he can taste on his tongue. Taemin tries his earnest to suck at himself meanwhile as his groin jumps in approval at the treatment it is receiving. 

 

Hot hard flesh. Taemin licks at it like a kitten laps milk and his entire body trembles in pleasure. The boy his hyper aware of everything around him at the moment as Onew and Minho's noises become quieter in his ears. All Taemin can hear now is the pounding of blood in his ears and his sharp inhales as he tries to breath. The fabric of the chair is scratchy against Taemin's bare rear and has no doubt turned the boy's pale skin an irritated red. 

 

Finally Taemin's back can no longer stand the strain and the boy rises up off himself with a sputtering gasp. The cool air of the room engulfs his cock as Taemin gasps for air and arches his back. 

 

"M-Minho." Taemin pants, "I can't. I can't do it for much longer."

 

"Just a little more baby." Minho groans, not even bothering to pause in his strokes as he speaks to Taemin. "Come on, baby. Just a little more."

 

"Ahh." Onew says weakly as he too jacks himself and Taemin scrunches his noise slightly. Onew is much larger in size than Minho both in length and width as well as darker in color. Taemin appreciated good size but Onew lacked the skill to effectively use it. Taemin was often left sore after their little romps.

 

"Taemin!" Minho calls and Taemin stretches his back once more before ducking down again.

 

Taemin wraps his lips around himself and hums in his throat. The stimulation and sensation is wonderful but Taemin needs something a little stronger to push him over. So the boy begins to let his mind wander as the moans and groans of the room become silent again. Instead Taemin's ears specifically focus in on one voice, one distinctive voice as the two males moan softly on the bed. Taemin envisions that it is Minho sucking him off as Taemin sucks Minho in turn. The pair had only done 69 twice before as Minho wasn't too found of sucking Taemin off but the boy remembered both experiences quiet vividly. 

 

Taemin imagined that they were home, back in Minho's apartment on the sagging couch that the pair often ate dinner on. Taemin inhaled deeply and let his mind clear as he could practically feel the worn leather against his skin. In Taemin's fantasy Minho was displaying his other side to Taemin, the soft and tender side that Taemin longed so deeply for. Minho would be speaking gently to Taemin, murmuring words of endearment and encouragement as Taemin would suck at Minho. Taemin would put his heart into it, forcing the older man as deep as Taemin's throat would allow even if he choked slightly. 

 

Minho would groan in appreciation and then he too would begin to suck Taemin. Their formation would link them both as one and Minho would be gentle and loving with Taemin. Minho wouldn't criticize Taemin on everything he did, he wouldn't yell as Taemin to suck harder or faster, and he wouldn't hit Taemin when he got upset. No, in Taemin's fantasy Minho was the perfect man. 

 

Taemin moans around himself, in his mind it was really Minho that was sucking him. The image was enough to send Taemin over the edge and the boy pulls up and cries out. His load shoots upwards and lands messily on his face, covering his eyes and mouth. Onew practically howls like a dog as he comes shortly after seeing Taemin's unraveling and then Minho was coming too. Both men fall back onto the bed and Taemin sags back in his chair, chest rising and falling with each breath.

 

"Fuck, fuck." Onew wheezes, laughing weakly. Minho turns to his side so that his back was to the other man and tries to regain his breath, eyes flickering briefly to Taemin. 

 

The teen's face was flushed red, white come still stuck to his face as he struggles to even breathe. It was an erotic sight. After a few moments Taemin picks himself up and collapses between Onew and Minho on the bed. Taemin snuggles himself against Minho's back and the man thankfully lets him for a few moments.

 

"That..." Onew says once he's regained his breath, "Now that was something else. Holy shit it was like out of porn."

 

"I told you." Minho laughs, slinging an arm around Taemin and the teen purrs, "I was fucking him and he just went for it."

 

"Because you had my hands and weren't touching me." Taemin pouts, mood surprisingly light and happy. 

 

"He's fucking amazing." Minho shakes his head and Taemin beams, not at Minho's compliment but at how Minho's arm remains around his waist. Simply being held was the best praise that Taemin could ever receive. 

 

"That was hot." Onew laughs in agreement.

* * *

Taemin finds himself drifting off into a sleep as Minho and Onew continue to chat on the bed. Neither have put their clothes back on, which Taemin finds a little gay, but he doesn't think much of it as he dozes off. The two men talk everything from splitting profits to discussing the issue of Kim Jonghyun further encroaching on their territory. Minho sees the way Jonghyun watches Taemin while at work and it disgusts Minho. 

 

Taemin continues to sleep, only half conscious of the conversation happening above him as he snuggles further into Minho's side. The gesture makes Minho flush in embarrassment since not even Minho likes to acknowledge that Taemin cuddles him in bed at home. Onew says nothing of it although his attention is now directed back to the slumbering teen. Taemin's tossing in his sleep has rubbed the come from his face now and his slender legs lay tangled to create the perfect nesting place for his flaccid cock. 

 

The topic of sex is brought up accompanied by arousal as both men stare at the sleeping boy. Minho decides that Taemin has had enough of a nap and he roughly jerks the boy awake. Taemin's eyes fly open in surprise as he is shaken and he looks around the room in confusion for a few moments as his brain struggles to catch up.

 

"Get up." Minho instructs and Taemin rubs at his eyes. "We're gonna do one last thing and then go home, okay?"

 

"Hmm?" Taemin yawns cutely and Onew growls lowly. 

 

"After all this time and you still look like a damn bitch." Onew smiles darkly, rising up slightly off the bed to crawl closer to Taemin. The man cups the back of Taemin's head with one hand and Taemin's eyes widened in panic as the man's stubbled face begins to draw nearer. Taemin's heart is beating wildly now but luckily Minho is there to intervene.

 

"Sorry, man." Minho's arm grabs Onew by the shoulder and pulls him back sternly. "Taemin and I have this rule, you see. I'm the only one that gets those. It's a rule to make sure that Taemin's not contracting anything unwanted from costumers and to keep it more impersonal."

 

"Well I'm not some fucking costumer so you can trust me." Onew shoots Minho a look as he reaches out to grab Taemin again. The man nearly has Taemin in his grasp when Minho's hand is crushing around his. Onew swears as Minho's grip is barely soft enough so that it doesn't break bone and he slaps Minho's hand away.

 

"What the fuck?" Onew snarls and Taemin unconsciously scoots behind Minho for protection. The movement does not go unnoticed by either Onew nor Minho and Minho smirks cockily at the other man.

 

"That's the rules. Don't go being a bitch about this and ruin your thank you. We're not even done yet." Minho frowns and Taemin's eyes widens as he turns to Minho. The man sends a smirk to Taemin and the teen gapes at him.

 

"W-what?" Taemin whispers as Onew says the same thing in shock.

 

"I've been wanting to try this out for awhile but it's difficult to find the right partner to trust." Minho smiles deviously as he produces the lube he'd taken from his jeans.

 

"You said that we were going home after." Taemin mumbles and Onew barks out a laugh.

 

"Now don't be that way Taeminnie. I'm sure whatever Minho has mind will be just as fun for you as I'm sure it's going to be for me." Onew grins. 

 

_"Now don't be that way." The voice sounded distant in Taemin's ears._

_The room was swirling and Taemin willed the vomit working its way up his throat to stop. The fifteen-year-old's memory was fogged but he vaguely remembered going to a club with Minho. The lights and music had been loud. Taemin had been intimidated and scared. The men in the club had eyed Taemin as he waked past. Minho hadn't been too pleased about that._

_"Now you just sit down here." Hands were pushing Taemin down onto a couch. Taemin eyed the green corduroy fabric and frowned. Where was he? Whose house was this?_

_Minho had said that they were meeting someone for his birthday. There had been drinks, lots of drinks. Taemin had not planned on having so many and yet the various colorful concoctions had made their way into his stomach anyways. After the first few, more had been shoved towards him by a man with a large smile. Taemin had not been able to say no._

_"W-wha..." Taemin intended to ask where his whereabouts were but the words are thick on his tongue. So thick that Taemin couldn’t even seem to get his tongue to work properly._

_However Taemin was not scared. In fact, Taemin felt relaxed, really relaxed. The boy's muscles uncoiled as he sunk languidly against the couch and watched the swirl of colors overhead. They were so beautiful and Taemin reached out a shaking hand, nimble fingers just missing the swirls as they evade his touch. The boy scoffed in frustration and leaned forward a little more as an especially bright burst flit in front of him. The child stretched forward, fingers just barely grazing the burst, when they came in contact with something much more solid._

_"You're really out of it aren't you?" The voice belonged to the solid figure in front of Taemin and the boy mewled when fingers encased his and brought them to the stranger's chest. The man was warm and Taemin clenched his fingers into the material of the man's shirt. It was so warm and Taemin suddenly feels cold. Taemin wanted that warmth._

_"Where?" Taemin managed, closing his eyes as a pair of hands caressed through his hair. The boy purred because it felt nice and the man's fingers were strong when they pressed against his scalp._

_"You just stay quiet now." The man was now pushing Taemin back down so that he was on his back on the couch. Taemin allowed himself to be dipped back and yawned a little noise of tiredness when the man was crawling over him. Something sharp pricked in Taemin's mind in that moment but he can't quiet figure out what it was yet._

_The man's deep breathing filled Taemin's ears as those strong hands cupped the boy's head. A slender neck rolled backwards and allowed the strength above it to support its delicate arch. Warmness pressed against Taemin's body through his clothes as the weight shifted around on the couch to find the perfect balance._

_The weight moved once more and Taemin found that those hands were starting to touch him. It felt nice and Taemin sighed a little. Steadily as those strong hands touched Taemin all over, they began to remove the child's clothes. The chilly air caused gooseflesh to rise on the boy's arm in a steady wave as the freezing air crept its way up his body. The man had warmth and Taemin wanted it. In the boy's drugged haze he arched his body upwards to meet the others, seeking, seeking heat from the chilly air, and the man inhaled sharply from above him._

_Those strong hands were suddenly more forceful as they removed the last of Taemin's clothes and then the weight disappeared briefly as the sounds of a belt buckle are heard. When the man returned, he was naked against Taemin's frame._

_Taemin was startled from his daze. That sharp feeling at the back of his mind became clear._

_"No." Taemin said, weakly pushing against the man's chest. The man had strength on his side and easily pushed Taemin's resisting hands away._

_"Shh." The man tried to silence Taemin with a soft kiss to the throat and Taemin's heart jumped unpleasantly. The urge to vomit combined with nervousness and panic were brewing inside of Taemin's stomach. The boy pushed harder against the man's chest when those strong hands began to trail up his inner thighs._

_"N-no! I said no!" Taemin's tongue finally cooperated with Taemin's mind and the boy shoved once more. The shove was a lot rougher than the previous few and it actually hurt the man slightly._

_Suddenly those strong caressing strong hands became violent and malicious in their actions. They seized Taemin around the throat and pressed hard until they crushed the boy's windpipes. Taemin gagged. The boy's hands uselessly struggled and scratched at the hands locked around his throat as his legs kicked feebly out. Taemin choked and gasped for air, fighting with all his body would allow in its drugged state. The colorful swirls overhead in the room had left now only to be replaced with darkness and Taemin tried to scream for help._

_"M-M-inho." Taemin gagged and the man laughed._

_"What was that, bitch?" The hands lessened their hold and Taemin hacked for breath. The chilly air filled the boy's lungs as he sucked it in greedily before exploding forth._

_"MINHO!" Taemin shrieked at the top of his lungs and the man swore._

_Then those hands were attacking Taemin once more. One hand struggled to cover the child's mouth to silence him while the other tried to pin the child's arms down. Taemin fought with all he had._

_The strength of a child cannot match that of a full-grown adult's. Taemin's resistance was short lived as the man delivered a swift punch to the stomach that momentarily paralyzed the boy. The boy's eyes were wide; his mouth open panting for air that wouldn’t enter his lungs for some reason, as the man's hands first entered his body. Taemin cannot even scream._

_Those hands, those strong hands that had earlier caressed Taemin, now forced their way inside of his body without the aid of lubrication. The man remarked that Taemin deserved it after the way he'd acted. The boy's arms and legs were readjusted like those of a doll's so that the man could derive the pleasure that he sought. Those fingers forced Taemin open larger than he'd ever been opened before and Taemin only finds out why after the man's shoving inside of him._

_"Ahh!" Taemin screamed, tears immediately running down his face, as the man pushed inside of him. The pain in his rear was unbelievable and Taemin's hands were pushing back against the man once more._

_The man paid no attention and made no effort to restrain Taemin's scratching claws as his greatest weapon was already planted within the trembling child. The boy's body acted a sheath for the mighty sword that seemed destined to tear the boy in two. Blood poured between the two in their coupling as the boy's cries for the torture to stop only build in volume. The man entered Taemin again and again in animalistic thrusts that have the pathetic couch beneath them squeaking and the corduroy digging painfully into Taemin's back._

_The man ripped Taemin apart. True that Taemin had been taken many times previously but none before had been this large nor violent. Harsh breath stained with liquor panted directly in the boy's face and made his eyes water as the muscled mass coiled and uncoiled repeatedly over his form. Large hands grasped Taemin's hips and held the boy down as the man's hips pistoned forwards._

_"S-stop!" Taemin sobbed, mind delirious with pain. "Stop it!"_

_"You just shut up!" The voice snarled and Taemin's head fell to the side after receiving a slap to the face._

_"P-please." Taemin pleaded through a nose clogged with snot and blood, "It hurts! Please! Please!"_

_The man did not stop as he continued to take Taemin. The blood from their coupling had steadily gathered between the two as their bodies met with wet noises and the slapping of skin. The aggressor in the situation used his hands to drag his victim forwards as he slammed the boy down onto his mighty cock. The poor victim could only grab onto the couch in hopes of pulling away but nonetheless was dragged downwards alarmingly rough onto the man. The boy's neck craned upwards as his small mouth emitted howls of pain._

_As the boy's brutal rape continued onwards, his mind wandered. Taemin thought of Minho. Minho, with his crooked smile and his impressive words of the adult world. Minho, who pulled Taemin in along side him in bed at night and stroked Taemin's head like one would stroke a dog. Minho, who always acted like he doesn't care but Taemin knew he did. Minho, who snapped at other men for trying to even lay a hand on Taemin. Minho, whom saved Taemin like a knight in his shiny black car from off the streets that day. Minho was Taemin's savior._

_"M-Minho." Taemin sobbed weakly, eyes unable to make out his attacker's face in the darkness. Taemin was slapped across the face once more._

_"Don't you talk about Choi when I'm fucking you." The man snarled but Taemin surprisingly glared back at the man._

_"Minho." Taemin's eyes gleamed with a fire that had not been there earlier. Taemin had not accepted defeat._

_"You shut up." The man threatened, slapping Taemin across the face once more._

_"Minho! Minho!" Taemin shouted in the man's face, cheek stinging from where he'd been hit._

_"Stop it." The man snapped, striking Taemin once more but this did not stop the boy._

_"Minho!" Taemin shrieked the loudest yet, "Minho! Minho save me! Minho help! Minho!"_

_"Stop that!" The man shouted, raising his hand once more when Taemin lunged forward. The boy sunk his teeth into the man's nose and bit down hard. Hard enough so that blood squirted into Taemin's mouth and his teeth found cartilage. The man roared in pain but Taemin held strong and refused to let go, even when the man's hands grabbed onto Taemin's head and tried to pull him from the man._

_"Get the fuck off me!" The man cried desperately, dislodging himself from the boy, and Taemin bit down even harder. "You little fuck!"_

_Finally Taemin released the man, a mess of blood smeared around his mouth, as he threw his head back and screamed so hard that his throats hurt._

_"MINHO!"_

_A door flew open somewhere in the corner of the room, flooding the two people on the couch in light. Taemin wasted no time in scrambling towards the figure standing in the doorway and threw his arms around the taller form._

_"Minho! Minho!" Taemin sobbed, nuzzling his face into the man's stomach._

_"Kai, what the fuck is going on here?" The man, who Taemin now realized was not Minho, said. Taemin's heart stopped as he looks up to D.O. The boy retracted his hold as if he'd been burned with fire and gaped helplessly._

_The memories from the evening came swarming back in full. It was Kai's birthday, or so Minho had told him at the club, and they were meeting up with the man's posse. Onew had been there as well if Taemin recalled properly and had been the one most aggressive in shoving drinks at the boy. The entire night Kai had been touching Taemin beneath the table, remarking what a pretty little bitch Taemin was. They'd then gone back to Kai's place... the others should be in the media room as Minho had made a comment earlier._

_Taemin's eyes darted to the open door behind D.O. but before the man could even reach out to stop Taemin, the boy was darting between the man's legs and scrambling out the door. The entire house was dimly lit with booming music and smoke hanging in the air. There must have been some sort of party going on because Taemin had to shove through quiet a crowd of people that he did not recognize to get to the media room._

_"Get back here, you little fuck!" Taemin could hear Kai shout after him in the crowd and Taemin pushed through the crowd a little faster._

_The house was a mess with beer bottles littering the floor, a mass of bodies grinding to some dumb song that pounded throughout the house, and groups of people passing around joints. Taemin's tiny chest was pounding in overdrive now as he spotted Kai's head just a few people behind him, the man's face was furious and there were clearly bite marks on his still bleeding nose._

_Taemin finally pushed past and burst into the media room. The smoke in the air was thicker here and all the lights had been shut off as a porno played on the television. About several heads swiveled around to see whom their uninvited guest was and Taemin spotted Minho. The man's face contorted in confusion and then horror at the blood smeared around the boy's face but Taemin was more concerned with the scanty clad blonde that was sitting in Minho's lap._

_"M-Minho?" Taemin said, eyes round to where the woman's skirt was hiked up and her legs straddled Minho's lap on either side._

_"Taemin what the fuck?" Minho shifted and the woman moaned softly. Before Taemin could even respond Kai was bursting forth into the room and grabbing Taemin by the hair._

_"Got you, you little fuck!" Kai screamed, shaking Taemin by his hair. Taemin cried out in pain and collapsed at Kai's feet, hands grabbing onto the man's in hopes of alleviating the pain._

_"Minho, help!" Taemin sobbed, reaching out towards the pimp for help._

_"What happened?" Minho looked from Kai's bleeding nose to Taemin's bloody mouth._

_"This little shit bit me! He fucking bit me like a dog!" Kai shouted, shaking Taemin once more and Taemin cried out._

_"Minho! Minho, please! He's hurting me! Minho, he's hurting me!" Taemin pleaded and something that Taemin could not identify crossed Minho's face._

_"You're making a scene, Kai." Minho frowned, "Are you going to finish your gift or not?"_

_"W-what?... Well I guess if he'll behave." Kai stuttered and Onew snickered from the couch._

_"He'll behave alright. Go finish up." Minho said as Kai turned to leave. The man dragged Taemin along with him as Taemin stared wide-eyed at Minho. The man's eyes trailed over Taemin's face for a few moments. "Just try not to be too rough with him."_

_"Hyung?" Taemin whimpered._

_"Come on, you." Kai spat, tugging Taemin roughly along._

_"Minho? Hyung!" Taemin's voice began to rise in panic. In the media room Minho turned away so that he didn’t have to look at Taemin. "Hyung! Hyung, please! Minho!"_

_"Will you shut up, already?" Kai snapped, pulling Taemin back through the crowd of people._

_Taemin lost sight of Minho amongst the crowd and his heart sunk. The last thing Taemin was able to see before he was tossed into the room he'd originally run from, was Minho turning back to the girl on his lap and grinning. Grinning that heart-breaking smile that made Minho's whole face light up. Grinning that smile that Taemin so desperately wanted to be directed at him._


End file.
